UFG: Unidentified Flying Girl
by JessiRoad
Summary: The flock is going to work in Antarctica with the group of scientists but they notice one of the science prodigies has her own secrets, What will that do to Fang and Max? What will happen to the flock when they run into another snag? What happens next?


_**UFG… Unidentified Flying Girl**_

_**This takes place during the book Final Warning… The flock is going to work in Antarctica with the group of scientists but they notice one of the science prodigies has her own secrets, What will that do to Fang and Max? What will happen to the flock when they run into another snag? What happens next?**_

* * *

><em><strong><span>here it is...:<span>**_

Chapter 1:

_"Dr. Martinez"- she gestured to my mother- "has recommended you for a … rescue mission."_

_ "Do tell." I crossed my arms over my chest, knowing that the flock was scanning the area intently for any signs of danger. "What- or who0 are we rescuing?"_

_"The World?"… (pg92) Final Warning…_

I kept reminding myself that there wasn't an immediate danger around us, since we were in the middle of the ocean on our way to Antarctica. But something was putting me on edge and I couldn't find the source of my anxiety. I looked from Gazzy to Nudge to Iggy to Fang then to Angel. They all seemed relaxed if not happy and that made it that much worse. I looked at the scientists before me and I could see that one of them looked worried.

Angel looked to me and nodded catching my drift. "Where is the other scientist?" she asked them. They looked to each other warily and I was starting to get even worse on edge.

"What other Scientist?" Bridged asked looking anywhere but at the little mind reading girl.

"The one you guys are hoping for us not to see."

And then I had enough of the secrets. "Who aren't you introducing? And why don't you want us to meet them?" I came right out and asked and trust me you didn't want to see my face when I was that determined.

"Cori. She works the night shift, you shouldn't see her around. She isn't quite as social as we are." Michael explained. "And it would be wise not to make too much noise as she sleeps during the day."

That made me think… Angel nodded to me and I actually started to wonder how she knew I was still nervous when I wasn't even sure till now. There was a bang and the flack all jumped as the door was thrown open.

"We have a problem." The girl said. She was a little taller than me, with long layered brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She didn't seem too scary as it had when they told us about her. She looked to me and when turning turned back abruptly. We kept eye contact but were interrupted.

"Why the hell am I not be constantly informed?" It came from the girl as she strode over to Bridged whom honestly looked quite scared.

"It was more of a spur of the moment opportunity and it helps achieve the goal at the quickest." She explained not meeting the eyes of the quite young looking scientist.

"Well it seems you all have been keeping things from your supervisor… and I demand a report on the 'goal' as you say in my quarters by 25:39 tomorrow and also the files on our 'guests' now at the problem at hand." She turned to us and said, "Hello I don't believe we have been formally introduced. My name is Corinne. I am the main zoologist here I major in Avian." She smiled a genuine smile and shook our hands. I couldn't help wonder how much she knew about avian genes and how she could help us but Nudge beat me to the questioning.

"So how old are you, where did you go to school, why Avian, how come you are so much younger than everyone else, are you their boss or something? I would love to be the boss of a whole ship. How much do you know about Avian genes?" Iggy put a hand over her mouth to stop her mid-rant.

"I will answer all of your questions but first how about you guys make yourselves comfortable, follow me." She said as she walked down a hall into a large siting room.

"Okay I'm Corinne."

"How old are you?" Angel asked curiously and I was wondering why she didn't just read the girl's mind.

"I'm surprisingly only sixteen. I graduated high school at the age of nine and then went to college for a few years to get my master's degree in zoology. I then went out to do hands on research and then a year later went back to get my Doctorate. And then got into this type of work and I guess that is it." She said as she leaned back into the chair. And I had thought that Bridged was young here this girl was and was already out of college only two years older than me.

"So you're a genius then." Nudge asked as she played with the decorative fringe on a pillow.

"No I wouldn't go that far, but I've been called worse." She said as she let out a yawn reminding us that she usually sleeps at night.

"A prodigy." Iggy said out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Cori was watching Iggy as his blind eyes were watching her.

"Why Avian?" I asked getting her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well, why not?" She asked. I could almost imagine myself saying Touché, but I wouldn't go that far.

"So let me guess you guys are Avian Homosapian hybrids." She said as she riffled through a stack of papers on her desk.

"wha-

But I was interrupted before I could finish.

"Sure I'll turn on some music, anything in particular?" She said as she typed something into the lap top a few feet away from where Angel stood. "Okay hip hop and R&B it is." She turned it on and Angel turned to me and reading my expression shrugged.

All the while I was thinking WHAT THE HELL?


End file.
